


just only stars

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Even now, Yamapi would never let him fall.





	just only stars

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tegoshi never in a million years expected to see him here. He’s out with his soccer friends, throwing back a few as they keep programming songs for Tegoshi to karaoke, and he’d think that singing _every song_ would entitle him to free drinks, at the very least, but _no_. Finally he thrusts the microphone at the closest person and escapes the room before his ears blow from their voices.

He can’t decide whether this is a blessing or a curse as he catches sight of that limp, wispy hair, the scent of familiar cologne wafting past him, and as usual he acts before thinking.

“Yamashita.”

The man turns around, looking much older than Tegoshi remembers him. It’s only been a half a year, but his old leader’s face is more chiseled, his frame broader, and his eyes emptier. He seems more like a complete stranger than someone Tegoshi had worked with for almost eight years, a third of his life, and all Tegoshi feels is regret.

“The blond looks good on you,” is all Yamapi says, or is he Tomo now, Tegoshi doesn’t care. He’ll always be Yamapi to him.

“Your hair is short,” Tegoshi replies, with a frown. “I liked it long.”

Yamapi hides a smile, which is so rare on its own that Tegoshi would notice it anywhere. “It’ll grow back.”

“I suppose,” Tegoshi relents, pausing to take a deep breath. “I should get back –“

“Let’s go somewhere,” Yamapi interrupts him, his voice firm. “Somewhere far away from here.”

All Tegoshi can do is nod.

*

He wouldn’t exactly call it a crush, but it wasn’t just senpai admiration, either. Tegoshi had given up trying to label himself a long time ago; understanding his own feelings was hard enough. Something about Yamapi just drew him in, no matter what, like a magnet. Tegoshi wanted to be close to him. He wanted to _know_ him.

More than anything, he wanted to be praised by him, and six months of irrelevance is nothing compared to eight years of yearning. Looking at Yamapi now, driving along the bright city roads, it’s like nothing has changed. Tegoshi feels sixteen again, striving to earn the attention of the famous golden boy, and he doesn’t bother averting his eyes when Yamapi glances toward him. He’d never hidden his attraction before.

“Tegoshi,” Yamapi says evenly. “I-“

“I miss you,” Tegoshi says first, and Yamapi bites his lip.

“That’s what I was going to say.”

Tegoshi laughs in spite of it all as Yamapi finally smiles. He doesn’t know who does it first, but they both reach for the other’s hand and it’s like an anchor in the deep sea of uncertainty. Tegoshi holds on with everything he has and feels Yamapi’s strength tell him that everything is going to be okay, they’ll both make it through this and nothing between them is going to change.

“Where are we going?” Tegoshi asks.

“Where do you want to go?” Yamapi counters.

“Anywhere,” Tegoshi answers, tightening his grip; Yamapi laces their fingers together and it sends a wave of heat coursing through Tegoshi’s body. “Anywhere we can be alone.”

That last part came out on its own, but Tegoshi doesn’t want to take it back and carefully watches Yamapi’s face as he processes the proposition, then nods. “Okay.”

He flips a U-turn and Tegoshi’s senses heighten even more, noticing the abrupt change in Yamapi’s demeanor and Tegoshi shivers a little when Yamapi speeds up with his full focus on his destination.

As rare as it was, Yamapi was always the most enticing when he took charge.

*

The tension in the air is so thick that Tegoshi can hardly breathe, the crisp night air a drastic difference once they arrive at Yamapi’s building. The place is familiar – Yamapi hasn’t moved since the last time Tegoshi was here, though back then Yamapi wasn’t the only one living here. The apartment seems so quiet and empty now, much like Yamapi himself.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Yamapi’s deep voice pierces through the silence.

Despite Tegoshi’s horribly dry mouth, he shakes his head. He hasn’t moved from where he stands in Yamapi’s entryway, and it’s Yamapi who steps forward to unzip his coat and push the material off of Tegoshi’s shoulders, Tegoshi watching him with every movement.

“Still helpless, I see,” Yamapi comments, and it’s both a joke and a challenge. Tegoshi wonders how far it will go, remaining still as Yamapi neatly folds his scarf and hangs it up next to his coat. His breath hitches when Yamapi drops to his knees, unlacing Tegoshi’s boots and gently pulling them off his feet, and it takes Tegoshi a second to realize that Yamapi hasn’t stood back up yet.

Tegoshi looks down to see Yamapi’s chin lifted towards him, his eyes turned soft with more substance than Tegoshi’s ever seen in them, and he can’t stop his fingers from drifting over to push Yamapi’s bangs out of his face. “I missed you so much,” he says without thinking.

“I’m sorry,” Yamapi whispers, and Tegoshi feels the words spoken into his thigh as much as he hears them. Hands slide up the backs of his legs and then Yamapi’s hugging his knees, pressing his face into the denim of Tegoshi’s jeans with a single exhale.

Tegoshi’s heart breaks a little and he starts to kneel down to hug him properly, but Yamapi forces his legs straight and now his eyes are stern.

“No. You stay right there,” and Tegoshi forgets to breathe.

His eyes widen as Yamapi turns his head and a gasp falls from his lips as Yamapi nuzzles the fly of his jeans. It takes Tegoshi a second to catch up, but his body is one step ahead of him and he’s fully hard by the time Yamapi’s hands are at his waist, unbuckling his belt.

“Fuck,” Tegoshi hisses, because he doesn’t know what to call him anymore. His fingers twist in Yamapi’s hair and Yamapi’s groan has him rocking forward before Yamapi even has his jeans unfastened.

“Just relax,” Yamapi says gently, like he’s about to do something to hurt Tegoshi, and Tegoshi almost laughs at the irony until he feels Yamapi’s breath on his bare skin. “Let me make you feel good.”

Tegoshi just watches as his length disappears between Yamapi’s plump lips, eyes locked as Yamapi takes him all the way in and Tegoshi feels Yamapi’s tongue moving all around him. Both of his hands are still on Yamapi’s head, stroking his hair a tad rougher than he means to as Yamapi starts sucking him in and out, but the older man seems to like it if the way he’s grunting is any indication.

Yamapi’s mouth is better than any woman he’s had, hot and wet and _squeezing_ and Tegoshi can’t stop the noises from spilling from him. Normally he’s a quiet lover but this is too much, too unexpected, and way too close to his heart as the one for whom he’s always felt strongly is the one on his knees before him, sucking him off and Tegoshi wants to burn this moment in his memory forever.

Then Yamapi pulls back enough to tongue the head, making Tegoshi bite down on his lip to keep from coming in his old leader’s face, and now Yamapi’s eyes are sharp and heated, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Tegoshi’s jeans to push them all the way down to the floor.

“Oh god,” Tegoshi gets out when one of his legs is urged over Yamapi’s shoulder and he realizes what Yamapi’s doing. Yamapi pauses, blinking questioningly with Tegoshi’s cock in his mouth, and Tegoshi rushes to shake his head. “No, please, don’t stop.”

Tegoshi can swear he sees a flicker of amusement in Yamapi’s eyes as a cap pops and Tegoshi’s length bottoms out in Yamapi’s throat at the same second a slick finger pokes between his legs. His body moves on its own, alternating between pushing further into Yamapi’s mouth and back against the fingertips circling his rim, and all Tegoshi can think is that there’s nothing to hold onto other than Yamapi’s hair, the walls too far away. If Yamapi wasn’t holding him up, he’d have fallen over by now.

Even now, Yamapi would never let him fall.

The world becomes a series of tingles and sharp pangs of pleasure from both sides as Tegoshi gets close, Yamapi’s head bobbing back and forth in contrast with Tegoshi’s hips, and a shrill moan overcomes him as his orgasm is sucked out of him, his body falling limp and still jerking from the aftershocks combined with Yamapi’s fingers continuing to stretch him through his orgasm.

Tegoshi hears Yamapi swallow and forces his eyes open, finds himself face to face with Yamapi who’s even more beautiful up close and in the heat of passion, which is what is burns in Yamapi’s eyes as he easily picks up Tegoshi by both thighs and presses him against the closest wall. His mouth is as hot as it had felt and Tegoshi perks a little at the bitter taste of his own release as Yamapi’s tongue claims his mouth in the most possessive kiss he’s ever had, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Still his arms wrap shakily around Yamapi’s neck, pulling him closer and tugging at the collar of his shirt, a small hint of intimacy in the midst of such a primal act, and Yamapi uses his body to pin Tegoshi against the wall while stripping his clothes off with his one free hand. Tegoshi feels the hard shaft of Yamapi’s cock against the back of his thigh and moans in preparation, his body automatically undulating against Yamapi’s fingers that probe him deep inside, preparing him for what he now wants more than anything.

“Tegoshi,” Yamapi whispers between fire-hot kisses, fueled by their combined need to unite as soon as possible. “I want you so bad.”

“Yuuya,” is all Tegoshi says, and Yamapi makes a questioning sound. “Like this, call me by my first name.”

Yamapi bumps Tegoshi’s chin with his nose, and Tegoshi opens his eyes to see Yamapi staring at him. “You, too, then.”

“Tomo,” Tegoshi tries out, the syllables all wrong on his tongue, but it doesn’t feel like giving in. This isn’t calling him Tomo because he doesn’t want to be Yamapi anymore; this is calling him Tomo because ‘Yamapi’ is too impersonal right now.

And calling him Tomo has Yamapi’s mouth crashing back against his, Tegoshi’s mind spiraling into nothing from such a fierce kiss, and his moan dies on Yamapi’s tongue when a third finger enters him. Tegoshi spreads his legs as much as he can and Yamapi lifts them over his arms, groaning as he lubes himself and suddenly Tegoshi feels very empty.

But it’s only for a second, because then the head of Yamapi’s cock is pushing its way inside him and the only way Tegoshi can react to this is to _scream_. Yamapi pauses for a second, but Tegoshi smacks him on the shoulder and Yamapi picks up where he left off, hips rocking as he eases all the way in and pants into Tegoshi’s mouth, clutching onto him as tight as he can.

“Yuuya,” he says, his voice barely audible, and Tegoshi moans in response. “ _Yuuya_.”

The sound of his own name in Yamapi’s low, airy voice is like music, his body following the rhythm that only they know as Yamapi starts to move. Tegoshi urges him on with both his words and his hands, chanting “yes, yes, yes” while raking nails down Yamapi’s bare back with a small intent to mark. He feels Yamapi all the way inside him, hitting a spot that has another scream tearing from Tegoshi’s lungs while Yamapi growls at the constriction.

Tegoshi claws him harder and it just makes Yamapi move faster, pounding him into the wall and Tegoshi can’t tell whose sweat is whose. It’s so _hot_ and intense that Tegoshi feels a pleasure beyond orgasm, becoming one with Yamapi who starts to groan and falter in his stance as he doesn’t hold back and Tegoshi feels him come inside him.

Then all he hears is heavy breathing, Yamapi’s firm yet wavering hold as they both slump to the ground and Yamapi pulls Tegoshi into his lap before he hits the floor. It’s such a thoughtful gesture that Tegoshi kisses him – or maybe he would have kissed him anyway, who knows – and Yamapi’s tongue steals his coherence once again.

“So much for karaoke,” Yamapi speaks first, without completely leaving Tegoshi’s mouth. “I had just gotten there when I ran into you.”

“We don’t need a room to sing,” Tegoshi says, breathless, though he can’t pull away long enough to even get out a note.

They don’t need words to sing, either.


End file.
